deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SaneKrown
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Razeluxe13! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 11:28, November 11, 2019 (UTC) RE: Hello Hello there, if I can help you with anything just let me know. 11:40, November 11, 2019 (UTC) thanks mate, i look forward to help here. i got blocked over at community so im being careful what i do, and not spam but a quick question ive asked other users here as well hope its ok, im thinking of creating a video games encyclopedia wiki. any thoughts? SaneKrown (talk) 11:43, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, you should check out and before starting a new one though. 12:35, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Your messages Hey there SaneKrown. I'm messaging you regarding your recent messages you have been leaving on people's talk pages. A few things; first, asking people about a wiki you've created and asking them to join is not the right place to do so on talk pages, and thinly crosses the line of our self-advertising policies (which is rougly outlined in our user page policy). Please do not encourage people to help on another wiki as the Death Stranding Wiki is not the right place for that -- Community Central would be more fitting. If your wiki is Death Stranding-related, please let me know and we'll consider allowing you to spread the word, but for now, please avoid doing so. Second, as much as you wanna clarify that you don't want to spam, messaging upwards of five people in a short amount of time is considered spam, especially when they're all very short messages trying to recuit them to another wiki and simply telling people "hi". There's no problem sparking conversations with people, but if you plan on asking a lot of people how they are, it's more fitting to leave just a single post over on Discussions, or joining the Discord. If you need support on how to create a wiki or how to manage one, you can leave one message on an administrator's talk page such as mine, and we'd be more than happy to answer some questions and link you the proper help pages. Or, you can ask over on Community Central, which would also be the best place to do so. Once again, please don't attempt to spam talk pages with the same message attempting to recuit people to your wiki. If you attempt to do so again, I will have to give you a formal warning or a block if continued. Cheers! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 01:14, November 12, 2019 (UTC) wiki why? Why would I want to make a wiki and with a stranger?Kantraah (talk) 15:54, November 15, 2019 (UTC)